Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl
"Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl" is a flash animated direct-to-video Gamertopia Kartoon Krossover film. Plot The gang were having a picnic in the park. Scooby-Doo starts running around with a beehive. Shaggy found him in the lake. Suddenly, Rhode Montijo (the author of Pablo's Inferno, Cloud Boy, The Halloween Kid, Skeletown, and The Gumazing Gum Girl!, and the co-creator of Happy Tree Friends), Gabby, and Mrs. Gomez came over to say "Hi", but the thunderstorm came and the gang went inside. When inside, Rhode is forced to tell the gang about the superhero. He says that he does not have many other guests besides the gang because Gum Girl was saving the day. Gabby and Mrs. Gomez tell the gang to lock their doors when they go to sleep. During the night, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are scared when they think they hear a noise. They then hear a loud growl and run screaming out of their cottage. They wake up Fred, Velma, and Daphne. After seeing footprints outside of Shaggy and Scooby's window, Fred declares that there is a mystery they have to solve. The next day, the gang, Rhode, and Gabby set out to search for the monster. Mrs. Gomez gives Gabby a medallion. Daphne interviews the townspeople, but none of them are able to discover Gum Girl. When they get back to the van, they find someone has written on it, threatening them to either go away or not see tomorrow. The gang realizes this is serious and decide to search at night. Fred, Velma, Daphne, Mrs. Gomez, and Rhode go one way, Rico and Mr. Gomez go another way, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Gabby stay at the van. At night, Shaggy and Scooby sleep in the van, while Gabby shops for more gum. Someone takes away their brake fluid. Meanwhile, Rico and Mr. Gomez are searching when Rico sees Natalie. Rico is chased and nearly falls off a cliff, but he manages to hold on. He calls for Mr. Gomez, but there is no answer. Natalie disappeared, and Mr. Gomez shows up, saying he was hit on the head by the monster. Mr. Gomez helps Rico up from the cliff. Shaggy, Scooby, and Gabby start driving, but when they realize they cannot stop, they get scared. Gabby turned into Gum Girl to save Shaggy and Scooby. They meet up with Fred, Velma, Daphne, Rico, Mr. and Mrs. Gomez, and Rhode, along with Ninja-Rina, who were being chased by Natalie. The gang drives along and finds a sign to a strange place to go to. When they get there, they meet the guide, who leads them into an auditorium. There they see a performance about her plan to make them explore it. The guide then makes Daphne volunteer, and she kidnaps her, vanishing with a puff of smoke. The rest of the gang, except for Rico, find a secret passageway and follow it, until they come to Care-a-Lot. They find Daphne at the top of one, and Gabby turned into Gum Girl again to rescue her. They meet the Care Bears. Grumpy Bear doesn't like Gum Girl, but Wish Bear tells him to stop. After a long chase scene and fights against the monsters, the gang says goodbye to the Care Bears. Robo-Chef produce and sell cupcakes at his spatula factory. He also gives free helmets with every cupcake, which are in fact mind control devices that Robo-Chef activates to control residents and take over the city. The gang decide to go camping in the Forest of Feelings. However, Mr. Gomez is extremely exasperated and disappointed to learn that they are camping in Swift Heart Rabbit's front yard, right outside his window. Gum Girl plays the song, "I'm the Gum Wad that Talks". Velma talks to Swift Heart Rabbit and Cozy Heart Penguin about the song. Gum Girl turned back to Gabby, and the gang get some sleep. The gang goes to Joke-A-Lot and meet Mr. Funnybone. They realize that Gabby turned into Gum Girl. Ninja-Rina's mom and Cloud Boy arrives at Joke-A-Lot and tells the gang about Robo Chef's plan. The gang, along with Ninja-Rina's mom, go to the strange creepy place, where there are weird monsters. Fred hears the strange noise. Suddenly, the ghost comes out of his grave and tells them to sell the land with everything will return to normal or they will be in danger. Mrs. Gomez tries the piece of gum and turns into the "adult gum girl". They went through haunted cave. As they get out of it, the ghost puts a lot of peanut butter on Mrs. Gomez, making her back to normal, and prepares to crush them with his spiked boots, but he is in turn stepped on by a giant. It grabs the gang, and takes them to his house. At the giant's castle, The gang tried to escape, but are the liquid tank by the end, as a result, die. The Goodie Goblins short-circuit the power, and activates the alert system, reviving them and the other creatures intended to be sold as souvenirs. As the vengeful creatures attack and overwhelm the giant monster, The gang headed back to earth. Gum Girl accepts into the song, singing "Gumazing Gum Girl Rock 'N Roll". She uses her guitar as if it were a magic wand to destroy the mind-controlling helmets, freeing Rico and residents from the pastry chef's rule. Robo-Chef tries to escape, but is stepped on and crushed by other citizens. After that, Robo-Chef is arrested, and the gang see the Gomez family, waving to them and Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina fighting villains. Characters Main Characters * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting Characters * Gabby Gomez AKA Gum Girl * Rico Gomez * Mrs. Gomez * Mr. Gomez * Rhode Montijo (pronounced "Roe-dee Mone-tee-hoe") * Ninja-Rina * Ninja-Rina's Mom * Cloud Boy Villains * The three monsters * Natalie Gooch * The guide * The pastry chef * Ghost * The giant Other characters * Bees * Birds * Kids flying kites * Kids playing in the playground * Street painters * Old woman * Bulldog * Ice cream vendor * Coyote * Hen * Care Bears * Care Bears Cousins * Mr. Funnybone * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Cowboy kid * Skeleton kid * Mariachi skeletons * Aliens * Seagulls Locations * Park * Hotel * Cottages * The Gomez's House * City * Hills * Forest * Ninja-Rina's House * Care-A-Lot * The spatula factory * Forest of Feelings * Joke-A-Lot * Unknown monster land * The giant's castle Soundtrack Allusions * Scooby-Doo (1969-present) originally created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara, made by Warner Animation Group and Hanna-Barbara Animation. * The Gumazing Gum Girl! (2013-present) by Rhode Montijo, published by Disney/Hyperion. * The Halloween Kid (2010) by Rhode Montijo, published by Simon & Schuster. * Care Bears (1981-present) by American Greetings. * Cloud Boy (2006) by Rhode Montijo, published by Simon & Schuster * Happy Tree Friends (1999-present) made by Mondo Media. * Pokémon (1996-present) licensed by Nintendo. Transcript Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl/Transcript Trailers Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl trailers Category:Animated Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Scooby doo Movies